cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
International States of Solidarity and Freedom
Background ISSF is an Orange Team Alliance. ISSF stands for International States of Solidarity and Freedom. The alliance was founded by ShawnNL on December 24th, 2007. After being involved in other alliances and alliance politics, ShawnNL decided to try his hand at creating an alliance from scratch. With an idea in mind he ventured forth and the ISSF as it stands today is the fruit of his labors. Recent Wars They were involved in the ISSF-DDM War in which the ISSF and it's allies came out victorious. Official Charter Official Charter of The International States of Solidarity and Freedom Mission Statement: To seek unity and economic prosperity, while maintaining a recognizable force in both diplomatic and military means. The International States of Solidarity and Freedom, hereby known as the ISSF, do seek to become a key player in economic and diplomatic communities. Article I: Structure: The following is the current structure of the government of the ISSF. This government may be subject to change at the discretion of the ISSF. The ISSF has a higher level government consisting of Emperor, Imperial Chancellor, and the Imperial Ministers. The complete government consists of the higher government and the Imperial Diet. Emperor & Imperial Chancellor The Emperor and Imperial Chancellor hold ultimate discretion over the ISSF alliance. They are the key elements in the higher level government. All matters are subject to these seats of power. Any decisions made by any member of government may be over-turned by the Emperor or Imperial Chancellor. The Emperor holds ultimate power, while the Imperial Chancellor is there in assistance form. Imperial Chancellor will hold power in absence of the Emperor. During times of absence, the Imperial Chancellor will become acting Emperor and will have full duties and responsibilities of the Emperor. If the absence of the Emperor is extended beyond reasonable time-frames, the Imperial Chancellor and Imperial Ministers may remove the Emperor from position, moving the Imperial Chancellor to become the new Emperor. At such a time, the Imperial Chancellor will also name his second, to become Imperial Chancellor. Imperial Ministers Imperial Ministers are appointed by the Emperor or Imperial Chancellor. They are also member of the higher government. Their duties vary and are assigned by the Emperor or Imperial Chancellor. Imperial Ministers are not elected officials, they are hand chosen, and as such can not be voted out of power. Demotions are solely the discretion of the leadership. For any decisions affecting the alliance as a whole, two ministers may make decisions if the matter is pressing and cannot wait 12 hours. Imperial Diet Imperial Diet are appointees of the Imperial Ministers and members of the complete government. Their duty is to assist the Imperial Ministers in the duties that have been appointed to them. Imperial Diet are not an election-based seat. Imperial Diet will be members hand chosen from the active membership. Members in good standing and active in the forums may nominate themselves for a position, but as such are still hand selected by Ministers or above. Article II: Admission: Any nation who meeting all requirements that are mandated by the ISSF at registration may apply to become a member of the ISSF. Any nation seeking to apply for membership must present themselves at the ISSF offices ( http://www.issfalliance.com/ ). Imperial Ministers or any other designated official has right to turn down any applicant due to just cause. This information must be presented correctly and accurately in the application: 1. Nation Name: 2. Nation Ruler: 3. Nation Link: 4. Are You At War?: 5. Past alliances?: 6. Were you recruited by anybody? If so, who?: If the information given during application is proved to be false during any time of membership, membership may be terminated at the discretion of an Imperial Minister or above. Upon acceptance of membership, you will be given a member ID. This ID number is to be displayed in your nation's bio. Upon acceptance, a nation agrees to the following: Team color MUST be changed to orange. Exceptions may be made, but this is not guaranteed. Alliance Affiliation must be “ISSF”. Accepted members will agree to abide by the policy of the ISSF government, and agrees that failure to do so will result in punishment. Article III: War Policy: The ISSF will attempt to maintain a peaceful international front and will not seek war intentionally. Members may not declare war offensively without first seeking permission from the Emperor, Imperial Chancellor, or the Imperial Ministers. Any member of the ISSF who does not seek authorization for an offensive war will be subject to punishment. For an alliance-wide war, approval must be given by the Emperor. During any extended absence of the Emperor, the Imperial Chancellor will also obtain the right to declare an alliance-wide war. Article IV: Charter Changes The charter is written by the government and any member of government can submit changes which then need approval by the majority of the government. The Emperor and Imperial Chancellor can use their veto to approve or deny changes. Members' silence gives consent to any changes made to the charter. Changes to the charter will come in act 48 hours after publishing it to the official forum. Article V: Conclusion In witness to all the above articles of the interim charter, The ISSF re-affirms its existence. Signed by: The Imperial Chancellor - BK Imperial Minister - Micheal Malone Imperial Minister - Blokje Imperial Minister - Lord Monkey Imperial Minister - Daniel Winters Government